Ouran's Hellians
by Cali Michaelis
Summary: You have to love the Hosts, and you know they hate the Black Magic club, but what if they found Twin Demon Nekos, who have already been friends with a host, and been alive for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own OHSHC. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. This is a Collab with Esmi.**

' _You only know Love once it hits you full force. Don't question it, run with it.' ~Cali Michaelis_

I looked at the letter in front of me, my eyes full of wonder.

 _Dear Ms. Primrose Tsukishiro,_

 _I am pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Ouran High School with a full-ride scholarship. I hope that you would meet with me the day before the semester to discuss business matters pertaining to the Scholarship._

 _I would also be pleased if you could bring your parents along._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Suoh Yuzuru_

 _Chairman of the School Board for Ouran Academy_

I've read, and re-read the letter. I stood at the gates even now, with the letter clutched in my hands. The gates opened up as I pushed lightly, and the guards came over, asking me to state my business on the grounds. "I am here for a meeting with Chairman Suoh over the Ouran Scholarship I have received, as per his request."

"Name, and proof of appointment," I pulled out my id, and the letter. I handed both to him. He read the letter, and did a background check, I was texted over it. I rolled my eyes and texted back that my other identity was to remain private, but the rest can be known. I got the confirmation text, and I texted the word needed. The guard cleared me a moment or two later. "Would you like a guide in?"

"I would, if it is not too much trouble," The guard nodded and was about to escort me up when a limo pulled up.

"Suoh-sama, would you like to escort this young lady to the chairman, since I was informed of your visit?" The guard was quick to keep his post on the perimeter. I sighed, before turning to the young man who might take me up. I was faced with a blond-haired, violet-eyed young man, around my apparent age, 17, and at the height of 5'11".

"It would be my honor to escort this lovely Hime." He bowed to me. "Where is it that you wish to go?"

"If you do not mind showing me the way, I am trying to get to Chairman Suoh's office." I smiled pleasantly at him, curtising slightly.

"Of course, Hime." Suoh started to walk away, his hand motioning for me to follow. I trailed quietly behind him. It was a quiet affair, travelling to the Chairman's office. When we arrived at the door, Suoh stopped and looked at me. "Here we are, Hime. I have some business in another section of the school, so if you need to leave and want a guide out I'll come and escort you out."

"Thank you, Suoh-san." I bowed slightly. I knocked on the door after Suoh had turned the corner. I heard a muffled enter, and I did so. "Chairman Suoh, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said pleasantly, smiling softly.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you, Tsukishiro-chan." Chairman Suoh was a brown haired and brown eyed man. He stood around 5'8" in height. "I hope the flight wasn't hard on you."

"It was not, but thank you for your concern." I stepped closer. "You wished to discuss the terms of the Scholarship with me?"

"Yes. I have a few things, which I approved with the Board first to offer: A, you follow the usual terms which is to not miss any days, and to be at the top of your class, as being the top female in class. B, you offer a discounted access of your company's working. C, you create a mixture of the two which would be reviewed."

"Oh? So you know of the company I own?" I asked. Suoh-san nodded. "Alright I will go with C. I will cover the students and staffs files, but general academic plans will be put on a lower level of security. I do have to be out on some days of the month. So I need automatic excuses for those days. It is usually the 1st, 10th, 15th, and 25th of each month. I will inform you of any changes that may occur. There is a monthly meeting on the 25th that I have to attend. the rest are maintenance days for the system." I paused to catch my breath. "Also my file must not say anything about me being in the company if it can be helped. As for academics, I will be retaining the top five. I would prefer wearing my own clothing, but I can afford the uniforms, I actually spotted one that my twin and I will like."

"I see. Anything else that you have to add?" He asked.

"Why we do have to discuss pricing and what level of security you and the board would like the files on. Also, the entire system goes down on maintenance days." My eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Alright." He sat forward, and I pulled out my laptop.

"This will take a few seconds to pull up." I pulled up the numbers and the plans that go along with them. "These prices are as they stand currently, no discount. Along with the plans in order. If you like I can also pull up the details of each plan, which I have in a pamphlet in my bag." I turned the laptop, after logging out of my system. "Also, I logged out of my system so you can't snoop around it."

"Trust issues?" Chairman Suoh asked.

"Yes. Long story short: someone tried to steal information on me and tried to transfer my company to their name." I grumbled for a moment.

"I see. This Black Murder plan is the priciest, why?" He chuckled at the name, but returned to business shortly after.

"It is the strongest security, plus an entire server dedicated to just the files that you want, it won't clash with another's files. Well, the files won't clash anyways, but space won't be an issue is the main point." I explained. "If you send Bi-Weekly updates of the files it will be automatically updated, and the information will exist until the day you stop services, at which time I will send you every file that I have received back, then do a hard wipe of all the files. That is why it is called Black Murder."

"The defence kills the computers that are attacking as well?" He asked. I simply nodded. "How much of a discount would we be getting?"

"Everything will be twenty percent off the stated price, except for Black Murder. That plan will only be ten percent off than it's stated price." I stood, handing him my card, and a pamphlet. "There is one thing that you might want to tell the board as well. If you sign up, and back out before the end of the semester. I will not release the files until the end of the semester, and it will have to be paid as if services are continued until the time of the files' return. I will not change that." My voice had a hardened edge.

"Of course, Tsukishiro-chan. I will bring this up with the board. Also, we don't take kindly to threats."

"I'm not making threats. I'm making promises. It has been how I've done things, and I've caught your interest, no?" I smiled happily. "As much as I would love to debate threats, promises and the difference between them. I have another appointment to make before the end of the day. Have a pleasant, and restful day, Chairman Suoh." I left as the younger Suoh was just about to knock. "Have a pleasant day, Suoh-san." I moved around him.

"Hime, wait." Suoh-san called out to me. I turned and faced him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Would you grace us with your presence after school tomorrow in Music Room III?" He held out a card with a white rose on it. "You can enter before opening if you wish."

"Thank you for the invitation." I took the card and placed it in my wallet. I waved, walking away. "See you later, Suoh-san."

,..,

"Ootori-san, you wish to have your company's information on Calico Corp's servers?" I asked, shock on my face in the slightest amounts.

"Yes. I'd also like to meet the president of the company at some point. I heard that she was looking for a link with any other company. I want to add my company's name to that list." He spoke, and gave me pointed looks.

"I'll talk with her about it, but there was an implied note that not all companies will make the cut." I gave him a pointed look. "Now what information are you wishing to be covered on what level of security?"

,..,

He and I talked for an hour and left for lunch. I nodded at the cafeteria worker and watched as the healthy foods were put on my plate. I carried it over to a dark corner, and pulled out my laptop. I was joined by a boy around my age. I nodded to him, but continued my work. His frames glinted as he nodded in turn. I closed my laptop after a few minutes. "Your name? I'm Primrose Tsukishiro before you can ask."

"Kyouya Ootori." He spoke without turning to me, his hair blending into the shadows.

"See you in class, Ootori-kun." I waved, and packed my belongings up.

"Tsukishiro-san." He stopped me before I could step away. "What did you mean I would see you in class?"

"Did you not hear rumors of a new student coming?" I questioned him. His glasses masked his eyes for a moment. I simply smiled. "I thought so. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked away, and left for the day. My phone ringed, which wasn't often, and I didn't recognise the number. "Moshi-Moshi."

"Tsukishiro-san, I wish to extend my hand in apologies. My father handed me this number to reach you by." I didn't recognise the voice.

"Who is it?" My voice was professional, but impatent.

"Kyouya Ootori." His reply.

"Ootori-kun, I must advise you that I do not talk on the phone often, so if you wish to tell me something that is non-threatening, then do so by texting me. Business Partners need to be able to reach me at a moment's notice, and you are halting such abilities." A slight hiss entering my voice.

"My father assigned me as the bridge between our companies." He kept a calm voice. "I was sure he would have informed you of such."

"I was not informed, as such is my reaction. Goodbye for now, Ootori-kun." I hung up before he could respond. I got onto my motorcycle, revving the engine, and enjoying it's silent vibrations. I put it into second gear and shot out of there, heading into the apartments that I lived in. I locked my bike down, and headed up to my apartment. I passed a woman on her way out, "Hey Ranka! Have a good day at work!" **(A/N: HINT HINT!)** I opened my apartment and closed the door, I pressed the lights on in my apartment, and looked at my computers. I sighed and booted them up.

,..,

I woke up at six the next morning, and sighed. I looked to see if there were any texts, and saw one.

' _You might not be up yet. I will be calling at 6:15 AM. -Kyouya Ootori'_

' _I'm up. Call now.'_ I texted back. My phone rang a moment later.

"Ootori. What do you need?" I spoke sharply, and put the phone on speaker as I changed clothes.

"I just wanted to say good morning, did I interrupt something?" His voice was coated with sleep, but his voice was more awake than mine.

"Yea. My morning routine." I pulled on my coat, "Are you calling over something important?"

"Yea, I'm outside. My dad said I should give you a lift after the stunt I pulled yesterday to make it up to you." He sighed.

"Go ahead without me. I have a friend that I'm taking to school on my motorcycle." I replied, the coffee I had kicking in. "Unless you can have someone bring it behind us?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. You can come up for some coffee." I offered.

"No, I already have some."

"Ok. Drive away then Ootori-kun."

"See you in class."

"Bye." I hung up. I looked at the clock; it read 6:09. I opened the door as the Limo pulled away, with my Yamaha in tow. I growled and used my natural strength to pounce onto my bike, getting it off the back of the limo. My black jeans, and black sleeveless turtle-neck soaking up the sun. I watched as Ootori's eyes widened in shock. I revved the engine and waited for Haruhi to close my door, and to get my keys. I smiled at her. "Get on."

"Is it safe?" She asked, her messy brown hair, and brown eyes looking rushed.

"I have been riding without a helmet for 3 years, Haruhi. I know what I'm doing. Only thing you need to worry about is keeping your spine aligned with mine. If I lean left, you follow me. If I lean right, you do the same thing." I looked at her. I got up, and pulled open the under-seat compartment. A black helmet was revealed. I took both our bags and gave her the helmet. She put it on, and I got on. "Get on, Haru." She mimicked me and clasped my waist. I revved the engine.

,..,

"That was scary, Rose." Haruhi got off as I had parked in the student's lot. I opened the underseat compartment. She gave me the helmet and took her bag. "See you after school."

"See you after school, Haru!" I ran off to my classroom 2-A. I spoke to the teacher, and sat down.

They didn't want me to give my name out yet, so I waited. Kyouya entered the class, and spotted me, but I was sitting in the darkest corner, along with Nekozawa. I giggled softly as he brought out Beelzenef. I smiled and moved out of the corner to talk with the teacher again, but instead I saw Kyoya, my smile vanished to a neutral face.

"Rose-san, do you hate Kyouya-kun?" I turned back to Nekozawa as he spoke to me.

"I don't hate him per-se, but there is no like either." I smiled softly. "Why do you ask, Umehito-kun?"

"You're smile left, and your aura darkened for a moment." He spoke to me quietly.

"It'll be fine, Umehito-kun." I smiled at him. "After all, I am of darker origins than you know." I giggled again.

"Really?" He perked up at the sound of my voice becoming creepy and smoother than silk.

"Yes, perhaps I will show you at one point. It will make you fall to your knees." I whispered in his ear. I chuckled as my hint clicked in his mind.

"If you need anything, come to me, My Mistress." He bowed low to me.

"At school, do not show this behavior it will make things hard on me." I brought his chin, so that he could look into my eyes.

"Yes, my Mistress." He rose as Kyouya tried to approach to hear what was said.

"What do you want, Ootori-kun?" I spoke sharply.

"I just wanted to extend an invitation to a trip that we, the Host Club, will be taking later on this year." He gave me a polite smile.

"Where to?"

"One of my families health resorts. The Tropical Aqua Garden." He handed me a piece of paper.

"I assume that this is the parking pass, and the name I should use to get in?"

"Parking Pass?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting in question.

"I am driving myself there, or at least I'd prefer to do so." I gave him a dark look.

"The club will be riding together; I do hope that you can join us." Kyouya spoke politely, his glasses glinting in the light.

"If you want me to ride in the limo with you, my twin is coming~" I chuckled, my black coat shifting as I moved my weight to my left foot.

"Then please bring her with you at promptly 3:10 at the southern gates, or you will have to come on your bike alone." He smirked, pushing his glasses up.

I simply texted my sister to be there. "Done, and I do hope you will drop me off back here, though Haru will need a ride home, unless she walks… Hmmm..."

I watched as the teacher came up to the board and I walked to the front, sticking to the shadows until I needed to come out. I was going to have fun watching the guys blush at me with this. I broke into a sweet smile that carries to my eyes, "My name is Primrose Tsukishiro; I'm 17, and a proud half of a twin pair. Any questions?"

A hand shot up before I could even blink, "Are you single?"

I blinked, then a giggle spilled out. "Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I would like to change my relationship status."

The guy who asked the question, along with a few others started to sulk slightly.

"Do you have any hobbies?" A girl spoke this time, but she was giving off a better than you vibe.

I wanted to puke. "I have quite a few… Lets see…. There is sewing, crocheting, knitting, flower arranging, software programming, hand to hand combat, kendo, business relations and taking out hackers one by one." I paused.

"Did you move here from another country?" This girl asked.

"I'm afraid not, dearie. My family has been around for many many generations." I smiled at the history that I could remember of my clan.

"How did you afford getting in this class? You don't look like you can." She sneered.

"I am waiting on the uniform, as it _is_ my _first day_. Also I'm not going to be caught dead in the yellow monstrosity that is what _you_ call a uniform. Any questions that _don't_ sound so _pathetic_?" I mocked her, openly.

"Are you going to visit the Host Club this afternoon?" Suoh-san asked.

"I will be, yes. There are a few things that I'd like to discuss with Ootori-san before you open as I have to go to another place directly at three o'clock." I smiled softly.

"That will be all, take your seat beside Ootori." The teacher interrupted before another question could be fired off. The rest of class passes along slowly, my anger seething when a paper airplane hit my head. I threw it back to the owner without looking, hearing the hiss of pain when the person got a papercut.

,..,

I stood when the bell rang for lunch, Umehito grabbing my arm and dragging me to the shadow, where my eyes glowed with my barely controlled anger. I wanted to punch something, but there was nothing to punch that could hold to my anger. I sighed and wrapped the shadows tighter around me. "It's going to be a long day…"

"It will be over soon enough, Rose-san. I will be sure to escort you home, if you wish." Umehito-kun gave me a slight smile, but he knew I wasn't going back to the Manor of the Moon until the day before the trip to one of the Ootori's resorts.

"I'm content on my own, Ume-kun." I smiled and patted his head.

"Ume-kun?" Umehito asked, amusement sparkling in the depths of his eyes.

,..,

I pulled up to the garage of the manor and yawned, happy to get back into the place I've called home for centuries. "Rina~ where are you?"

"I'm over here, Sis!" I heard her call from the next room.

"Hey... Guess what?" I asked, glomping her side when I entered.

"What…." Rina said in a rather less than enthusiastic tone.

"I have been invited to the Tropical Aqua Garden by the Ootori family!" I giggle.

"Oh," Rina still didn't seem to share my enthusiasm.

"It's not opened yet, and I think there will be twins~" I poked her cheek lightly with silver painted nails to cover the black.

"Please get to the point already, Sis." Rina huffed.

I smirked. "I got the Ootori to extend the invitation so that you can come with us."

"Oh, is that so," Rina still wasn't that impressed. "I really hope there is a point there somewhere."

I could only sigh. "I did it so that we could have fun together... That is the point of this..."

"Together with humans I'm not familiar with and males no less I'm assuming." Rina sighed.

"Haru-chan will be there…" I countered, but I didn't think she would agree still.

That got Rina's attention but she still less than enthusiastic about this whole affair.

"I guess you really don't want to go… It is a waste of a free trip without a single business call, and I get to relax with you." I shrugged and turned away. "I'll see you later then."

Rina pouted.

I opened the door. "It is in two days at 3:15pm sharp, if you want to come be at the south gates of Ouran." I closed the door, and got ready to leave.

"And where pray tell is that, Sis?" Rina asked still slightly annoyed at me for springing this on her at practically the last minute.

"Just track me down… I'll be letting out my aura all day, well just enough to let you find me." I smirked at her, a glint of playfulness.

"Fine then, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to... even though this whole affair is _your_ idea in the first place!" Rina let out a very exasperated sigh.

"Remember Haru's place? Just head north and the South Gates will be there." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, now that wasn't too hard now was it?" I guess I deserve some of Rina's sassy attitude since she had a point I did wait until practically the last minute to tell her.

"Oh, and don't forget a swimsuit. I'm sure it might come in handy at some point." I had to dodge the hail of ice that Rina sent my way since it was obvious that she didn't like my last statement as I dashed out the room.

"PRIMROSE, GET BACK HERE!" Rina snarled.

"Not until you calm down!" I kept running from her, using my natural speed to stay away from her, leaving a wall of fire behind me.

"Well you have no one but yourself to blame for my foul mood dear sister." Rina snapped hurling more ice at me.

"AT LEAST IT IS TWO DAYS BEFORE THE DAMN DAY AND NOT 30 MINUTES PRIOR!" I screeched, sending fireballs to melt the ice, and to burn her.

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better, right!" Rina hissed throwing up a wall of ice that quickly turned in wall of water, upon hitting my fireballs, that threatened to wash me out of the house.

I sighed and went out a window. "Fine. Then I'll just tell them that they can leave without me, and I'll drive there." I jumped on my bike and left, not a single word after that.

After letting Rina calm down, I returned.

"I never said I wasn't going to go, but I would have appreciated more than one or two days of advance warning." Rina chided.

"I did… yet you're still mad at me…. At least it's not my usual 30 minute heads up that you get."

"Oh, you would be totally entombed in ice and snow or have become contorted and entwined in tree branches if you had done that!" Rina glared at me as a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat.

" _Hence_ I didn't do that his time." I growled back to her.

Rina just smiled back at me.

"What is the your choice, coming or not?" I sat on my bike, wisps of flame dance around me.

"Maybe, I haven't decided quite yet."

"Just show up then. I'll be waiting for you if you do."

"Ok" Rina acknowledged.

"With that dear twin, I shall bid you adieu." I left, yawning, even though I didn't need sleep.

 **That was fun! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We do not own Ouran, but we do own Rose and Rina, Thank you.**

 **Cali: Chap 2 so soon? Well... There is a special Halloween release, so yea~!**

 **Esmi: Look for it in the very near future. ^^**

 **Cali: *glomps Esmi* ESMI! *coughs and stands straight* As well as a new story that will be posted that day!**

 **Esmi: O….kay…. *smooths wrinkles out of cloths* Anyway on with the story**

* * *

 **3rd person omni POV**

Rose opened the door to the Host club, and was attacked by the rose petals. "I hate those things… Ootori-kun, ya here?"

"Ah, Tsukishiro-hime, glad you can join us today," Tamaki said dramatically. "Have you talked with your family to see if they will join us?"

"She hasn't decided yet, we'll all know when we meet at the South Gates." Rose shrugged and looked at the Twins. "Can I get introductions though?"

The room went dead silent, as if she said to marry her. Kyouya stepped forward. "Since you already know who I am, I will do introductions." He pushed up his glasses.

"Alright then, Ootori-kun~ Please enlighten me as to who you companions are~!" I went up to him, and smirked, my arms crossing across my chest.

"The Blonde haired boy in the throne is Suoh Tamaki, a second year like the two of us. The short blonde is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, a third year. The tall raven haired is Honey-senpai's cousin Morinozuka Takashi, who is also a third year. The brunette is Fujioka Haruhi, a first year. The twins are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, also first years." He pointed to them as he mentioned them.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Tsukishiro Primrose." Rose stood proud and tall.

"The pleasure is all ours, Tsukishiro-hime." Tamaki brought her a rose, it was red with purple at it's base. Rose smiled at it.

"This is a beautiful rose. I love it." Rose took the flower that she was named after, cupping it gently. "Oh yes… What I came here to do… Ootori-kun, did you happen to catch the due date of the science project?"

"Friday of next week." He responded quickly,

"Ne, Ne… Tsuki-chan~ You can call me Honey, and Takashi you can call Mori~!" Honey tackled Rose's legs, before showing her a pink stuffed bunny, "This is Usa-chan!"

"Nice to meet you, too Usa-chan." Rose knelt down to Honey's height, and lightly patted his head. "I hope we can be good friends."

Usa-chan blushed, as Rose smiled softly. "Would you like to hold Usa-chan for a bit?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure Usa-chan would rather stay by your side." Rose stood back up, her back brushing against Kyouya's chest for a moment.

"Tsukishiro-hime, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Tamaki asked, there was a serious look in his eye.

"Haru, what is the Suoh talking about?" Rose sighed.

"Even I am curious to the reasoning." Haruhi answered.

"Well, there is a loner air to her, I want to pull her out of it. It is the Host Club's job to make girl happy." Tamaki gushed, his princely aura shining everywhere in the room.

"I see. In that case…." Rose paused, a smirk coming across her face, the twins knew what was coming, as did everyone else. Rose was about to have her own type of fun. She went up to Tamaki, her fingers brushing his jawline lightly. "How would _you_ make _me_ happy?"

Tamaki fell onto the floor, a blush on his cheeks, stuttering incoherently.

"Well, Suoh-san? I do wish you would hurry up with the answer." Rose leaned over him, her nose brushing against his lightly. "Suoh-san?"

Tamaki had fainted by that point, the twins snickering at his misfortune of meeting Rose.

Kyouya watched as Tamaki faint, surprise overcoming him, then those profit gears of his started turning. He took a picture of Rose and Tamaki, and how they were. "Tsukishiro-chan, will you accept his offer?"

"Oh, yea. It's fun to see boys faint over a little seductive tactics. Tamaki is used to dishing, not receiving, right Haru?" Rose smirked as Mori move Tamaki to a bed.

"No, I can't do anything to him; it's actually rather annoying." Haruhi sighed.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan~ Do you know Tsuki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yea, we grew up together for a few years. There are a few things that she is going to leave in the shadows. You might want to be warned, if they let you in on a very big secret, you can't tell a soul, ever." Haruhi paused realising that she was giving something away. "Let's just say it's not pretty, but they will be."

Rose chuckled. "Haruhi, did you reveal the secret we shared with you?"

"N-nope! I-i h-h-h-haven't told a s-s-soul!" Haruhi paled, stuttering her response.

"Oh, and what-" Kaoru started, leaning in on Rose's left shoulder.

"-Would that secret be?" Hikaru finished, resting an arm on her right shoulder.

" **Won't you tell us?** " They asked in unison, their cheshire grins at full power.

"I will not." Rose shut down, she glared at the Twins, making them back off.

,..,

When everyone got the gate, Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. "Tsukishiro-hime when did you get over there?" Tamaki pointed to what could have been a carbon copy of Rose leaning against a tree just outside the gate.

"But I'm right here." Rose answered quickly sharing a glance with other girl unbeknownst to the others.

"Or am I?" The other girl responded further confounding Tamaki and the others.

"Who am I? Am I Rose?" Rose started.

"Or am I Rose?" The other girl called from her position by the gate.

"W-w-what is going on here?!" Tamaki screeched. "It's like I'm seeing double!"

"Are you ok Suoh-san?" Rose poked the shell that was named Tamaki.

"He most be seeing things since there is only one of me." The other girl chuckled.

"This… Hikaru-" Kaoru looked at his twin brother.

"I get it, but let the others find out on their own." Hikaru smirked.

"Twins?" Kyouya asked, receiving a slight nod from Rose.

"Takashi, it looks like another pair of twins here." Honey giggles, climbing up Mori to be on his shoulders.

"Ah." Mori grunted in agreement.

"Yea. I actually knew this before you guys." Haruhi shrugged, as if it wasn't her problem.

"Mommy! There are two Tsukishiro-himes!" Tamaki wept on Kyouya's shoulder.

"There aren't two Tsuki-chans. They are like Hi-chan and Kao-chan." Honey tackled Tamaki.

"TWINS?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, Tamaki, twins. Now quit yelling, you are setting a bad example for this club." Kyouya sighed.

Rose and her twin started giggling softly, which soon grew to full blown laughter. "T-this is my twin, Tsukishiro Selena."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Rina said politely and slightly timidly. Rina was young women 5'5" tall with a slender build, long platinum blonde hair and vibrant, clear, emerald green eyes. The only difference between Rose and her was that Rina had her hair tied back with a silver ribbon while Rose's was just left down.

"So, I'm interested, who figured it out first?" Rose looked over the group.

"I would image they did," Rina pointed to the Hitachiin Twins. "They seem almost as mischievous as you are, Sis."

"True. Want to hear something fun I did today?" Rose walked over to her Twin.

"Let me guess you played a trick on the blonde over there didn't you?" Rina gestured in Tamaki's general direction.

"I did~! Can you guess what I did though?" Rose bounced on the balls of her feet.

"It's written all over his face so there's no need to guess." Rina stated dryly referring to the blush that was covering Tamaki's face.

"Darn~ He's blushing heavily." Rose snapped her fingers, as if she was caught, but the big smile that was on her face screamed that she didn't care.

Before Rose could continue talking, a limo pulled up bearing the Ootori crest on it's back doors. "If everyone would get in, so that we can be on our way." Kyouya's driver had opened the door.

"Yes yes, let's go Rina!" Rose called Rina over, hopping in. Kyouya getting in behind Rose, then Rina, Tamaki, Honey, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Hikaru.

,..,

Rose pulled on her snow leopard one piece, unbinding her chest in the process. She slipped out of the changing rooms and started walking to where she had heard Tamaki scream at the Hitachiin Twins for some reason or another. When she did get there, Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked, eyeing her one piece with distaste.

"It is the swimsuit I'm wearing~ Is there something wrong with it, Hi~ Ka~ Ru~?" Rose sung, lifting her unbound chest just enough the have him hesitate.

"It's out of season-." Kaoru started

"-And animal print." Hikaru continued.

" **It needs to go.** " They finished.

"Now I know why people get mad at us when we are together." Rose went on a tangent, trying to save her swimsuit.

"Oh, trying to save yourself? Not working." Hikaru chuckled and dragged Rose back to the changing rooms as Haruhi came out.

"Make sure she gets a proper swimsuit." Kaoru said to the maids.

"Yes, Young Masters." The maids dragged Rose back into the rooms, and showed her the many many racks of Bikinis. "Now please choose one, Tsukishiro-sama."

Rose sighed, and spotted a silver and sand stripped Bikini. "That one!" Rose grabbed it, and changed into it. She looked into the mirror, and was very pleased with the outcome. Rose then ran out, leaving her old swimsuit with the pushy maids. "FREEDOM!"

Rina was wearing a floral print bikini that was dyed in the colors of the sunset but only the top of it could be seen since she a had ankle-length sarong that faded from yellow to orange picking up on the colors of her swimsuit along with mesh work with silver beads leading to tassels along edges. She had rich gold sandals on her feet and had pulled her hair back in a long braid tied with a gold ribbon.

"RINAAAAA~~~~~~!" Rose tackled her twin. "Wait… Why did they leave you alone?" Rose cried crocodile tears.

"Like we said-" Hikaru sighed.

"It's out of style, unlike Selena-chan's." Kaoru sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to go find Ootori and give him my phone." Rose moped off. "I just don't even want to look at my phone since it is a day to relax."

"Why might you need me for, Tsukishiro-san?" Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"Um, which one of us were you referring to?" Rina stated popping up behind me all of a sudden.

"We are twins after all." Rose held out her phone. "This is why I wanted to talk with you." She then curled her arms around his chest, chuckling as he blushed _just_ slightly.

"I am guessing you silenced the ringtone?" Kyouya tried to not look at Rose, and tried to ignore the feeling of Rose against him.

"Wow! Looks we found a guy that seems to be immune to your charms, Sis." Rina giggled as she draped her arms around Rose playfully.

"Nope, there is one thing I haven't done yet~ It works everytime without fail." Rose gave Rina a look. She leaned forward, and whispered in Kyouya's ear.

"Tsuki-chan is making Kyo-chan blush!" Honey shouted, drawing all of the hosts' eyes to Kyouya's more noticeable blush covered face.

"Um….Sis… um… how about you introduce us again that you two seem to be the center of attention." Rina said hiding behind me not liking to be in the spotlight as usual.

Rose pulled back, smirking at her success. She leaned in and kissed his cheek for added measure. "Alright, Rina. The blushing boy in my arms is Ootori Kyouya." Rose then stepped away from him, letting him try to force the blush down. "The tall blond is Suoh Tamaki. The short blond is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, who is sitting on his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi." I pointed to the three of them in order. "The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." She jerked her thumb at them.

"They're the ones that took offense at your choice of swimwear right?" Rina giggled at the thought of the incident in question.

"Yea, sadly." Rose pouted. "Of course you know Haru."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Haru-chan." Rina smiled happily.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Rina." Haruhi waved, used to Rina's shyness.

Rose looked at Mori, who said, "A pleasure."

"Mm hmm! Ne, ne, Tsuki-chan, you forgot Usa-chan again!" Honey held out his favorite pink bunny. "Nice to meet you Shi-chan!"

Rose giggled, "Can I have a hug, you adorbs 3rd year?!" She held out her arms for Honey.

"Wait! He's a 3rd year high school student and not an elementary school one?!" Rina exclaimed with genuine shock on her face although she was still mostly hidden behind me.

"Ah." Mori made his noise of agreement.

Honey pounced into Rose's arms, and she didn't move an inch. "Ne, ne. Tsuki-chan, how did you not move at all?"

"One, Rina is behind me, and two I trained in martial arts, so your weight was spread quickly enough that there was no need to move." Rose shrugged it off.

" **It's nice to meet you.** " The Hitachiin twins pulled Rina from her hiding spot, cuddling her cheeks.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rina shrieked, quickly taking refuge behind Haruhi.

Haruhi gave Rina a look of pity, and patted her head lightly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Tsukishiro-hime," Tamaki said, holding out a brilliant red rose to Rina.

"Tono, you have to start calling them something else, or you're going to get confused." Kaoru chuckled as Tamaki went to his corner of woe.

"Honey, would you like to go swim with me?" Rose asked the hyperactive blonde in her arms.

"Yea!" Honey jumped out of her arms and went to the current pool.

"Catch me if you can, Ootori!" Rose ran off, jumping into the current pool, and running from Kyouya, who had taken her challenge.

The Hitachiin Twins watched in awe as Rose swam away from Kyouya, and with Honey on her back. Then they saw Kyouya's face, and backed away from the current pool slowly, seeing the Shadow King's murderous glare.

Rose looked back, and smirked once she saw the glare. "What's wrong, Shadow King?"

The Hitachiin twins smirked at Tamaki pumping water guns which they had gotten from their bag. "Hey, Tono, want to have a water gun battle?" Kaoru asked after Hikaru had squirted him with the water gun already.

"Why would I do something like that?" Tamaki reclined in the chair he had been sitting in.

The Hitachiin twins smirked, a glint of mischief in their eyes. They surrounded Haruhi and Rina, "Hey, Haruhi, Selena, when should we get married?" Hikaru had hold of Haruhi, and Kaoru had hold of Rina.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!" Rina exclaimed. The topic causing her face to turn bright red.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed at the same time as Rina.

Rose froze, getting caught by Kyouya, but that didn't concern her. What did concern Rose was her sister. She swam to the edge of the pool, and onto dry land. Her aura was darkening heavily, making everyone turn to her. "Release my twin, Kaoru."

"I don't think I will." Kaoru hid behind Rina, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rina squirms trying to get free inadvertently stepping on Kaoru's foot in the process thus allowing her to free herself from his grasp.

"Ow! Selena, why so mean?~" Kaoru knelt to rub his foot, whimpering in pain.

Rose grinned revealing her fangs as she listened to Kaoru's whimper of pain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru let go of Haruhi, and went to his twin.

"I'm sorry Kaoru; I wasn't trying to step on you foot." Rina apologized to Kaoru. "However, you still shouldn't have grabbed me like that," Rina admonished him.

"Poor Kao-chan…" Honey poked the bump gently, hearing the whimper of pain.

Mori simply patted Kaoru's head in sympathy.

Tamaki merely blinked before small chuckles started escaping him.

Kyouya sighed and handed over an ice pack.

Rose sighed and went back to the current pool, diving in again. She felt at home for the moment, and got lost in the swimming.

Kyouya looked over at the pool and noticed it was just Rose swimming again. ' _She has a grace to her… it's almost as if she has practiced it for centuries, and not less than 17 years.'_ He was thinking to himself.

' _Wow.'_ Tamaki and the others thought, with the exception of Rina and Haruhi.

,..,

Rose sat on the edge of a chair, her head resting on the table. Her head was pounding after the fact that she had stopped herself from being swept away in the current pool, though she did hit it on the side of the pool hard enough to cause pain. She didn't lift her head when she felt someone coming up to her.

"Are you ok, Sis?" Rina asked her twin.

"Just a little bit of pain, it should stop here in a moment." Rose sighed as small shiver overcame her.

Kyouya looked at the girls as they interacted with each other, taking notice of her shivering.

"Um...Sis...It seems we have company," Rina said alerting Rose to Kyouya's presence.

He walked over with a towel and a blanket. "Here."

Rose sat up and sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks on the blanket." She rubbed her arms, a faint aura of fire appearing on her hands, too faint for human eyes. When she sat back, her hair was wrapped in the towel.

"T-thanks anyway for bringing them all the way over here, Ootori-kun," Rina stated from behind her twin.

Rose glanced at her sister, "Yea, thanks, Ootori-san."

"TSUKI~CHAN~" Honey had called from within the forest of the Aqua Park, that edged the pools that they had first come to. "WHERE ARE YOU TSUKI~CHAN~?!"

Rose as she stood with energy. "Honey." Rose faced a random direction and started walking; leaving Kyouya behind **.**

Mori was by her side, following her. Rose glanced up at him, but just shrugged and continued.

Rina blinks, trying to figure out what the hyper blonde is going on about and how it relates to her sister as listened to the commotion from the edge of the forest with Kyouya.

Rose's feet going quick, as she went into the forest. Her eyes were glowing, giving away her demonic origins.

"TSUKI~CHAN~! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Honey continued to call.

Mori's ears perked up when he heard his cousin's voice. "Honey."

"Huni-kun…?" Rina asked still unsure of what Honey was doing and how it involved Rose. Rina had left Kyouya behind to cautiously see why Honey was making so much noise since it was starting to hurt her ears.

Rose nodded. "HONEY!" She called out, making the short blond's head pop out, via the vines overhead.

"TSUKI~CHAN~!" Honey threw himself into Rose's arms, who stumbled very slightly.

"Hello, Honey, sorry about worrying you." Rose slightly frowned, her eyes still glowing. "However, I wasn't the only one worried… though I wasn't the one who was being worried over."

"Ah." Mori said, his eyes showing relief.

"Tsuki-chan? Why are your eyes glowing?" Honey asked, seeming dazed and mesmerized by Rose's eyes.

Mori arched his eyebrow as Rose closed her eyes.

"It's a genetic thing….." Rose said, placing Honey back on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt, but... has anyone seen Haru-chan?" Rina had a slightly panicked look on her face as she fidgeted nervously with her hair.

Rose's eyes flashed open, her eyes back to normal, but she wasn't happy at all. "What?" Rose said, dangerously. "I haven't seen her since I got out of the pool, and laid my head down."

Both of the two third years looked frightened for a very split second, before they hardened.

Rose went to her hip, but she realized that she left her phone with Kyouya. "Of all the times I leave my phone with someone….. Rina, do you have yours with you?"

"Um...actually I lent mine to Haru-chan; sorry, Sis." Rina stated not meeting Rose's gaze.

Rose face planted, her body hitting the floor as they were surrounded by the private police force.

"Well, good news is that one of your other new friends seems to have noticed." Rina mused from behind Rose.

Rose chuckled. "You guys know Ootori-kun, third son, named Kyouya to be exact." She stepped away from the group.

The group of police froze, before an order to arrest Rose shot out.

Mori and Honey both watched as they closed in around Rose.

Rina though still afraid of the newcomers came out from behind Rose and stood next to her.

This confounded the officers since they didn't know which girl they were supposed to arrest since both Rina and Rose looked identical.

Rose intertwined her arm with her twin. "Shall we sister?"

Before Rina got a chance to answer, Honey and Mori had already beaten up all the police officers.

The threat to Rose now gone Rina quickly went back to hiding be her. _The little blonde is stronger than he looks and the older one is more agile than he appears as well._

' _Rina, shall we head back to th-'_ Rose was cut off by Haruhi shouting for them.

"ROSE! RINA!" Haruhi shouted, tackling the twins into a hug.

"Haru! You are a sight for sore eyes. Oh, and the drain is about to hit me….." Rose said, before she felt her eyes drooping.

"I'm glad you found us Haru-chan, and I don't know what would have happened to use if Huni-kun and Mori-kun hadn't been here." Rina bowed politely to both of the boys in question. ' _Actually I know exactly what would have happened here and it would have ended with both boys laying there unconscious since we can't have them learning about us just yet.'_ Rina thought to Haruhi. "I'm going to take Rose home and make sure she is taken care of; Haru-chan can you inform the others that we are leaving and bring Rose's phone by later?" Rina asked softly before proceeding to carry Rose away on piggyback.

Rose pouted. "They are our ride back to the school, or did you forget that part?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm sure they won't mind, but I think it would raise less suspicion if you two stayed, I also haven't seen the two of you in a long time."

"I think it would raise _more_ suspicion if we stayed since I'm sure you remember what happened Rose got like this." Rina pointed out quietly.

Rose huffed, before muttering softly. "I'm intrigued by Kyouya, though I know I can hold off for a little while, but…. I can create the way out, and home if it's needed. I just have to start training again."

"I could always make it appear that we are still here since it seems that the boys have left to rejoin the others."

Rose suddenly perked up. "The sun is setting as well." She climbed off of Rina's back.

"I think that they are getting food as well." Haruhi hummed thoughtfully.

"Yea, I'm getting hungry as well." Rina nodded. "So, even if it inconveniences Rose's clients a little it would be better if you returned her phone tomorrow when she is at school." Rina suggested.

"I'm actually returning the phone now." Kyouya said, walking up. "See you tomorrow, Tsukishiro-san." He held out Rose's phone, waiting for her to take it.

"Thank you." Rose took the object, glaring at it, seeing that there was a slip of paper in it.

"You're welcome. We will be heading back to the school now." Kyouya informed the three girls of the group.

" **Hey, Tono. Let's go to the beach next.** " The twins suggested.

"You idiots Haruhi, and Tsukishiro-san don't want to go to the beach." Tamaki retorted.

"I've been to the beach in Osaka, it was nice and warm." Haruhi commented.

"I'll take care of lodgings." Rose said, smirking.

"I'm guessing you're going to want me to tag along don't you, Sis?" Rina surmised.

"If you want to. I would like it if you would." Rose simply shrugged at that, before turning to Kyouya. "Do you need anything else to help set up for this trip in planning?"

"Not that I know of." Was the automatic response from the third son of the Ootori family.

Rose shrugged, before heading into the dressing room, getting back into her uniform. "Hey Rina, where did you say you were attending school?"

"I currently attend Lobelia Girls' Academy. Why do you ask, Sis?" Rina inquired.

"Would you mind transferring over to Ouran? I _would_ like my twin's company. It's kinda weird without you beside me." Rose asked, clinging onto Rina.

"Am I going to have to wear that yellow monstrosity they call a uniform?" Rina asked skeptically.

The boys all laughed, along with Rose. "There are alternative options available, as long as you inform the Chairman of which one you are going to be wearing."

"I'm actually supposed to be getting the one with Ouran blazer, with dress shirt, and tie, but with mid-thigh black skirt, and the one with the white dress shirt and tie with a sky blue sweater vest with the ouran crest on it, mid-thigh black skirt with white knee-high socks and ouran's standard uniform shoes." Rose said, watching as the boys went wide eyed when she had finished. "What?"

" **YOU'RE GETTING TWO DIFFERENT UNIFORMS?!** " The twins, Tamaki, and Honey shouted in surprise.

"It has been confirmed, and allowed. There was also a sealed part to your file, Tsukishiro-san, would you mind sharing as it what is hidden in there?" Kyouya asked, staring at Rose.

"U-um….Ootori-san which one of us are you referring to?" Rina asked timidly still hiding behind Rose.

"I'm asking my business partner." Kyouya answered.

"W-well we are both have the last name of Tsukishiro though." Rina countered trying to sound tougher than she looked..

Rose couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing, her laugh was similar to the sound of bells.

Everyone paused, before joining in; with the exception of Mori, and Kyouya.

"I don't really see why that was so funny." Rina pouted.

"I laughed because Tsukishiro-hime's laugh was infectious." Tamaki answered.

" **It's the same for us, and you were just cute.** " The twins shrugged.

"Shi-chan, I'm sorry I laughed at you." Honey apologized, slight tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Huni-kun, and I'm sure Rose loves using this to mess with people as much as I'm sure they do." Rina reassured Honey before glancing over at the Hitachiin Twins.

Rose puffed her cheeks out, before her face went blank. "Rina. We need to go now."

"Last time I checked you were the one intent on staying not me." Rina chided.

Kyouya noticed the change of her body language first out of the males and Haruhi. "Tsukishiro-san?"

Haruhi looked to the twins, before she paled. "It's nothing to worry about, but we need to get them back to their home; quickly at that."

"Let's go, Sis!" Rina picked Rose up piggyback again despite her protests.

Kyouya dialed quickly, leading everyone out of the park.

Everyone but Kyouya was staring at the two Tsukishiro twins, worried.

* * *

 **End A/N:**

 **Esmi: Yay! My char was introduced this chapter. ^^**

 **Cali: No... It was introduced last chapter, at the end of it...**

 **Esmi: XP Oh….. right….. *abashed look***

 **Cali: *facepalms* Anyways! R &R Kittens, and We'll see you soon!**

 **Esmi: ?**

 **Both: *poofs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own OHSHC. We only own Rose/Rina and the Surprise.**

 **Both: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Cali: Due to this wonderful holiday there is a special surprise at the end of the chapter!**

 **Esmi: We wrote specifically for today so we hope you enjoy it.**

 **Cali: So without further delay *drumrolls* Here is your chapter!**

* * *

 **3rd person Omni**

The wind blew through the Tsukishiro compound before a final scream broke out. The scream stopped, and all was quiet again. The late spring air showed will-o-wisps of fire dancing on the wind. The moon was high in the sky, silently signalling midnight. Two figures walked into the traditional estate.

,..,

Rose sat with Haruhi and Kyouya, typing away on a coding screen, trying to figure out some things that were missing. She looked to the screen before she sighed, closing the section of work. "Hey Kyouya, when are the lodgings needed?"

"This weekend." Kyouya said, not looking up from his ledger book that he was working in.

"If it was next weekend it'd be possible, but unfortunately…. The person I asked said that they needed two weeks, and not one week." Rose sighed, before turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her, having missed the conversation between Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins, and Tamaki.

"It's fine. I will take care of it." Kyouya said, not looking up from his work.

,..,

"Ootori-san…" Rose sighed as both girls and boys ran across the sand, her silver-and-sand-striped bikini in place already.

"Yes, Tsukishiro-san?" Kyouya said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Never mind." Rose just turned to her sister, ignoring the conversation. "Rina, do you want to go into the water?"

"Um…. not really; I think I will keep Haruhi company here." Rina sat next to Haruhi under a beach umbrella. Today, Rina was wearing a harvest gold sundress with matching sandals over her swimsuit and had a sunhat with a honey-colored ribbon and a similarly colored ribbon holding her hair in a loose, low ponytail.

Rose smiled, and shrugged. "Alright." Rose took off into the water, swimming out a little ways, but stayed close enough to hear if she was needed.

Haruhi stood from beside Rina, after talking to a group of girls who came up to her. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" She offered her hand.

Rina nodded, taking Haruhi's hand.

Honey waved at Haruhi and Rina, "Haru-chan! Shi-chan! Wanna go hellfish hunting?"

 _I know there are no real hellfish around here so he must be trying to say shellfish._ Rina thought to herself, standing slightly behind Haruhi.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "I think you mean 'shellfish hunting', Honey-senpai."

Rose came up to shore then, her hair clinging to her pale skin like odd ropes. "Did someone say 'shellfish hunting'?" Rose asked, an odd gleam in her eyes.

Mori climbed up a small outcropping of rocks, spotting Kyouya and the private police force on the other side.

"Ah, Mori-senpai, the private police force wanted to apologise for their behavior towards the Tsukishiro twins and Honey-senpai, and came by with shellfish to do so."

Mori nodded before he returned to the sand.

Suddenly, Haruhi, Rose, Honey, Mori, and Rina found themselves surrounded by crabs.

"Who...? Never mind that... Dinner will be quite the haul." Rose purred, literally.

' _It's a real shame that the humans are going to cook all this crab since it really is better raw.'_ Rina thought to Rose.

 _'Yea... I don't know why they have to cook it, but it's still good, though.'_ Rose sent back.

' _But I know something that is far better than meer crab.'_ Rina ran her tongue over her fangs while sending this.

 _'Soul food?'_ Rose asked, licking her lips.

' _In a manner of speaking.'_

 _'So we are grabbing a snack while we are here?'_

' _We already had a snack; I'm interested in something a bit more substantial.'_

Before Rina and Rose's mental conversation could continue, a few shrieks broke out.

The two twins, who had not paid much attention to the world around them, noticed that there was Tamaki holding a crab that also had a small centipede attached to it.

Haruhi moved first, grabbing the bug. The Natural Host threw it away into a rocky outcrop.

The girls all praised Haruhi on how manly she was just then.

"Hey, Tsukishiro-san, how were you not scared of the bug?" Hikaru asked.

"Our parents were really into the outdoors." Rina replied with a wistful smile on her face.

"I'm into the outdoors as well, so we are used to bugs." Rose smiled sadly, looking out over the water.

Kyouya was going to ask more about the look on the Tsukishiro twins' faces and how it related to their parents, wanting the info for his usual reasons, before Haruhi subtly elbowed him.

"Kyouya-senpai, don't ask for that; if they want to share it, they will." Haruhi admonished.

"Why?" Kyouya asked.

"That's something that you'll just have to ask them about." Haruhi said, paling slightly.

' _He's the one you're interested in, right? Well, he sure is nosey; that curiosity of his will get him killed eventually.'_ Rina remarked with a snide edge to her voice, having overheard their little conversation, as she was sure Rose had as well.

' _Information is precious to him; if anyone kills him, it will be me.'_ Rose said, having noticed their conversation. ' _I'm sure he has more on us than he think he does. It'll be amusing once he finds out about us.'_

' _But only the info we wish for him to have since we prefer for our secrets to remain just that: secret.'_

Before Rose could give her retort, another shriek rang out, the lowering tides giving way to the tidepools, and the hidden cave that the twins had used before. Rose looked at the cave, watching as a few brave souls went in. ' _Oh? A few brave souls went into our cave.'_

' _Let the Redheads have their fun, Sis.'_

' _I will, just wanted to have fun as well.'_

' _It will be plenty of fun since, as long as we don't get involved and the skies remain clear, they won't find what she's afraid of.'_

Rose's face turned into a pout, before she turned to Kyouya, who was walking up. "Ootori-san." She greeted, her body language relaxed, her eyes empty.

"Will you participate in this game?" Kyouya asked.

"Thanks for the invite, Ootori-san, we'll just stay on the sidelines for now." Rina answered for the both of them.

"Oh, why is that?" Kyouya asked.

"We already know what she is scared of-" Rose started.

"-and no, we're not telling you." Rina finished.

" **So don't even ask us."** The Tsukishiro twins said in unison.

Kyouya blinked, not expecting to get shut down so quickly.

Rose chuckled, patting his head softly, then left him alone, because she spotted Haruhi walking in the sand. "HARU-CHAN~!" She tackled the brunette, much like Honey would do.

Rina tagged along with Rose but refrained from joining her in tackling Haruhi.

"Rose! Rina! Uh…. Are you two participating in whatever is going on?" Haruhi asked, glancing at the twins that were right beside her.

"Why? We already know what you're afraid of but don't plan on using it against you, unless _absolutely_ necessary." Rina just shrugged.

"Not me, I plan on using it against you _someday,_ but not today." Rose hummed.

"Rose..." Rina threatened growling slightly.

"No. You know how I am." Rose growled back. "If you try and teach a cat a trick it doesn't want to learn, then all you've done is wasted time."

"Not a trick, but a lesson in futility." Rina chuckled. "Haruhi is the first human we have been friends with in a long time and I don't want you to jeopardize that." Rina whispered so just the three of them could hear.

Rose just let go of Haruhi.

"What did you just whisper?" Kaoru asked, walking past.

"Was it an interesting secret?" Hikaru's head tilted to the side slightly.

"Why should we tell you?" Rose asked snidely.

" **Because we want to know."** The male twins answered.

" **Your point is…"** The female twins countered.

" **That is the point. You're just like us, closed off from the world, so we want to pull you out of your little world."** The male twins continued.

While the twins were having their little debate, Mori showed up with a harpoon.

"Uh, Mori-senpai, you're my senpai, not a sentai." Haruhi deadpanned.

Rose looked over, then facepalmed.

Rina giggled from behind Rose.

,..,

Haruhi's form fell off of the cliff, Tamaki right behind her.

Rose, Kyouya, and Rina were watching as the Hitachiin twins beat up the two drunk men.

' _Looks like we found dinner, now doesn't it, Sis?'_ Rina thought to Rose.

' _It does. It will have to wait until dark, though.'_ Rose sent back.

' _True.'_

Rose turned her attention to the male twins. "That's enough. They are not worth more than a cat's meal now."

"Surely not." Rina nodded in agreement.

The three boys who were still on the cliff turned to the two female twins in shock. "What do you mean by that?" Kyouya asked warily.

" **Nothing~"** They responded innocently with angelic smiles on their faces.

"It must be something if you said it." Kaoru said.

Rose turned on her work mode, and the three boys took a step back. "We said it was nothing, and it will stay as such." She snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Best not mess with her, she's just as annoyed and worried over this as everyone else is." Rina soothed.

Kyouya nodded, turning to Rose, offering his hand to help her down from where she was.

Kaoru did the same with Rina, though she was too shy to accept his hand. "Then let's get down from here, and wait for Boss and Haruhi to come out of the water."

Rose took the hand offered to her, shivers passing through her as she stepped down and closer to Kyouya, who guided her down off of the outcropping towards the shoreline.

Rina quickly followed them.

The group watched silently as Tamaki, who carried Haruhi, came to shore. The Hitachiin twins, and Honey, greeted them, but the Tsukishiro twins and Kyouya stayed quiet.

"I have a doctor on the way." Kyouya said, after he explained what happened to the men.

Rose stepped forward, a grim look on her face. "Haruhi, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could hold them off while the girls grabbed some help…." Haruhi answered.

"But what if you hadn't landed in the water, Haruhi? Then things could have been far worse! And there is still the chance that you could have gotten seriously injured from just falling into the water!" Rina's eyes started to well with tears.

Rose watched as Haruhi tried to be stubborn, but she would have none of it. "Haruhi. You try and deny that you would be hurt and I will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life."

Haruhi paled before hiding behind Tamaki.

"Despite how worried she made us, isn't that a wee bit harsh, Sis?" Rina looked between Rose and then the general direction of Haruhi.

Kyouya looked between Rose and Haruhi quickly.

"No, because she did not think of the strengths she has, has no idea how worried everyone is, nor do I think she is ready to face it." Rose said, turning away.

Tamaki nodded in agreement silently.

The Hitachiin twins frowned at the sight of both Tamaki and Rose walking away.

"It's ok, Haruhi; I don't think Rose will actually do that since, despite what she says, she likes you too much to do so. But, I wouldn't make a habit out of worrying us or that might change." Rina cautioned.

Haruhi nodded, this time hiding behind Hikaru, clinging onto him slightly.

Hikaru had a slight blush on his cheeks, and was glad that he was in front of Haruhi.

As they walked off, Rina wondered if said redhead might have a crush on her friend.

,..,

Rose stood waiting outside the beachside house that the Ootori family owned. "Ootori-san, I'm going to be out for awhile, and no, I won't have my phone, so I'll be unreachable. I just need some time alone with Rina."

Kyouya nodded, "Please be back before morning; that way we can all leave together."

Rose patted his head softly. "Yes, Mommy."

,..,

Rose looked at Rina. "Shall we...?"

"Yes, let's." Rina nodded in agreement.

Rose smirked, letting her true form out. She now looked like a young woman about 5'9" tall with a feminine yet still muscular figure. She now had long, silver hair worn up in a bun held by ebony hairsticks, emblazoned with silver designs and sakura flowers hanging from the ends, and her face framed by silver bangs that are longer at the edges than at the center, along with vibrant, clear, ice-blue eyes that appear to have a faint silver tint to them in the moonlight. A silvery-gold crescent moon sat in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless short kimono that was dark silver above the obi and black below, with a brown and white obi; thigh-high black socks held up with red ribbons and partially covered with silver leg guards; black slippers and long, black, fingerless gloves on her arms, covered by silver vambraces engraved with the Tsukishiro crest; finally, a silver and black choker emblazoned with the Tsukishiro crest. She gained a pair of cat ears and two tails, both having silver fur with sandy stripes. There were also snow leopard markings on her skin.

Rina joined her sister. She still appeared to be a young woman, but now she stood 5'9" tall and had a more feminine figure. She had a lythe and agile, yet still muscular, build. Her long platinum blonde hair was now a rich, silver color with sparse, very pale, gold highlights that made her hair appear to shimmer in the moonlight, which was worn in a pair of high twin-tails. Her fair skin had been replaced by silver fur with intermittent sand-colored snow leopard spots. Now her radiant emerald green eyes were a vibrant, clear, ice blue that appeared to have a faint silver sheen in the moonlight, much like her twin's. A silvery gold, crescent moon appeared in the middle of her forehead. She currently wore, instead of her sundress, a vivid, aquamarine, cropped kimono top with gold trim and a matching, slightly fitted skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, with similarly colored Chinese silk slipper shoes, all of which showed off and enhanced her natural beauty and grace.

They smirked at each other before taking off, not noticing that, though in poor light, they were seen by two males of the host club for a very brief moment.

Kaoru and Kyouya both stared at where the Tsukishiro twins had been, though they both didn't know it was them.

"Rina, do you think that we were spotted?" Rose suddenly asked, after targeting her desired prey.

"Humans can't see well in these conditions, since there is a new moon tonight, and I believe there will be a storm rolling in as well. I just hope Haruhi will be ok."

"I think that we will be back in time to keep her calm, hopefully." Rose started stalking her prey when it had become right under her spot in the tree.

"Ok, but let's not rush our food since that ruins the quality of it." Rina advised.

"We need to make them suffer for harming Haru-chan," Rose chirped. "Oh, and we will, we will do so."

"Of course, no one gets away with hurting our friends!" Rina agreed.

Rose smirked, watching as the second man joined her prey. "Looks like they are together, now... Shall we pounce now, dear sister?"

"Not yet; I was under the impression that you preferred to play with your prey first, especially if they had gone after someone that you cared about." Rina jested playfully.

Rose nodded, then wore an evil smirk on her face. "How about a game of Cat and Mouse? We are the cats-"

"Well we _are_ cats after all." Rina giggled.

"And they are the mice!" Rose said, her fangs poking out.

"Do you think they will scurry away like mice, Sis?" Rina asked.

"Of course! They fear us, so why not?" Rose said as she followed their prey. She let loose a mad cackle, which she had learned from a close family ffriend

The men had heard the cackle and started looking around for the origin of it before they brushed it off. They continued on their way, still not aware of the fact they were prey.

"Well, why don't you start this little game then?" Rina suggested.

Rose smirked. "With pleasure, my dear sister." She let loose another one of the cackles before jumping down a little ahead of them, staying in the shadows, and spoke. "Your time is running out."

The men looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but Rose had hid herself in a dark patch of shadows.

"And they don't even seem to realize it." Rina's voice echoed through the trees.

The poor boys looked even more confused. "Who's there?" One called.

"We are the cats, and you are the mice. Run, little mice, or we will eat you." Rose spoke from right behind them before returning to her patch of shadows.

Rina watched as the men scampered away like the mice Rose had said they were.

The men tried to go down a darkened alleyway on the very edge of town, only to be knocked off of their feet with a mad cackle.

"Run little mice, or we're going to catch you~ You have to run faster than that!" Rose said from in front of them, her eyes glowing demonically.

"You sure you wanna go that way?" Rina threw her voice so it was behind the men.

The men took off to the left, and, unknowingly, towards the cliff that they had been at earlier while drunk.

"That's right; run, little mice! It's so fun to chase you." Rose purred, not showing her eyes any longer.

The forest darkened more around the men, the wind whipping by them with no regards.

Rina manipulated the trees so that they cast shadows in a manner that played tricks on the men's eyes and made eerie noises that caused them to panic even more.

As the leaves on the trees fell off, making the dark forest seem even darker, their screams rang out.

Rose ran a sharp claw down their backs, cutting the fabric of their shirts. She nodded to her sister.

Rina got a leaf and played a leaf whistle which, under different circumstances, could have been quite soothing, but here it just made the humans more and more paranoid.

"BOO!" Rose shouted, right behind them.

The scent of the male's fear reached its peak, just as they ran out of the forest. The beach was in sight, but they headed up to the rock that they had been on earlier to see if they could hide from their attackers.

The twins climbed up the rocky cliff loudly, making sure that the sound would bounce off of the rock, causing it to echo around them. " **One little mouse, two little mice. Oh look! There's dinner!"** The twins giggled darkly, speaking in unison, showing themselves with their eyes starting to glow again.

"Om nom nom nom nom!" Rose said, biting into their necks, before pulling away. Her voice was still smooth as silk.

"W-wh-y a-a-a-re you attacking us?!" One of the 'mice' said, shaking with fear.

"You don't remember?" Rose hummed.

"R-re-em-eb-er-r what?" The other 'mouse' said.

"You attacked one of our friends, and that we cannot forgive!" Rina hissed with a venomous tone.

"T-the twiggly boy?" They asked.

"Do not refer to her in such a manner." Rina growled.

Rose glared at them as they chuckled. "Oh?"

"That was a cute girl, maybe we should find her and... play with her." Thing One said.

"I think you should worry more about yourselves." Rina glared daggers at the duo.

"Or rather worry about what we are going to do to you." Rose smirked, her fangs poking out. "What the twin red-heads did will be nothing compared to us."

Thing Two laughed. "You're just girls, you can't do anything."

"We're far from 'just girls'." Rina intensified the pale starlight around them so that Thing One and Thing Two could see more of their appearances than they had been able to before.

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly as they started drooling. "Oh, you fools. You're just our prey, and now..."

"I do believe you have had your fun, Sis." Rina chimed in before Rose could elaborate.

Rose pouted. "Alright, but we still... can eat, right?" Rose started to stalk forward, her shoes clacking on the rock.

"That was why we sought them out, right." Rina stated dryly.

Rose smiled happily, little wisps of flame lighting up the area, showing the 'mice' what their 'cats' looked like.

"E-eat?" Thing Two asked, confused.

"Two hot girls want to eat us? Ha! We'll feed you, we'll feed you real good." Thing One smirked.

"If he had any clue what we were talking about he wouldn't have said that, right, Sis?" Rina remarked coyly as her ears and tail twitched amid the wisps of flame.

Rose giggled. "Correct, my sister! Let's feed!" Rose smirked, her mouth opening up to show her sharp, pearly teeth. She pounced on Thing Two, her face burying into his neck.

"What the hell!?" Thing One shouted when Thing Two started screaming in pain.

"We did say we were not ordinary girls." Rina focused the starlight so it shined on her and Rose like a pair of spotlights clearly showing off their forms.

"What the hell are you two ?!" Thing one shouted.

"We already told you. We _are_ cats, and you two are our prey." Rina reiterated as she advanced on her "mouse".

Thing One tried to run away, passing by Rina, thinking that she wouldn't be fast enough to catch him, or even try to catch him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rina's voice was ice cold, as she not only caught him but pinned his arm behind his back in one quick and fluid movement.

Thing One grunted, his eyes going wide.

Rose started laughing as the last of the Thing Two's life faded from his eyes with a final ear-piercing scream. "Rina, this was a good dinner, but we have to head back soon; I have a feeling that the club will start looking for us."

"True, but there is still more than enough time for me to savor my catch." Rina brushed her fangs against her prey neck before biting down and starting to devour his life force.

"What about the storm?" Rose asked.

Rina glanced between her sister and the gathering storm clouds without removing her fangs from her catch as the light gathering in the sky dimmed slightly.

Thing One was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to push Rina off of him, using his back to do so.

After a few minutes, Rina let him fall to the ground in a heap.

"We need to rid of the bodies." Rose said, picking up the corpse she had fed from. She went to the cliff and tossed the corpse over, a bit of the cliff pushing the corpse far out into the water.

Rina froze the body of hers solid, then made it shatter in a million or more pieces that would turn to water in the morning and be assumed to have been caused by the tide crashing against the cliffs.

The twins descended from the top of the cliff, and started heading back to the Ootori Mansion that they were staying at with the rest of the Host Club. Their forms changing back to their everyday appearance.

,..,

Rose opened the front door, heading into the dining hall, only to see that the only light on was a single candle, and Kyouya at his laptop. "So you are still awake." She spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyouya said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Do you have a moment to show me to my room?" Rose asked.

"Um…. could you…. um….show me to mine, too?" Rina asked as she poked her head out from behind Rose.

Kyouya closed his laptop after saving his work. "Follow me, then." He set a quick pace as the first bolt of lightning struck near the house.

Rose jumped slightly, but she covered it quickly with the skill that put her past self to shame.

"I'm glad we got back before the rain started." Rina mumbled, using the rain as a pretext.

Rose nodded as they came to a stop, the rest of the Host Club, other than Tamaki, and Haruhi in front of them.

"Shi-chan, Tsuki-chan! We were just about to go check on Tama-chan, and Haru-chan!" Honey said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I want to check on her as well, where is she?" Rose said, looking at Kyouya slightly from the corner of her eyes.

"Me... too…" Rina squeaked from behind her sister.

" **Let's go then!"** The Hitachiin Twins said, grabbing the Tsukishiro Twins' arms and dragging them down the hall.

" **You don't have to drag us..."** The girls said, their eyes narrowed, but Rina used a slightly meeker tone than Rose did.

The door was cracked open before anyone could make further comment. The sight of Haruhi, with a blindfold and earplugs, and Tamaki on the floor near the bed, was what greeted them.

"See? With the blindfold you don't see the lightning, and the earplugs block the sound of thunder!" Tamaki explained, all happy.

"Aha! I see what you mean!" Haruhi said happily, her body looked calm and relaxed.

" **Looks like boss is an M &S pervert."** Three of the four twins said before Rose took Haruhi away from Tamaki's grasp.

"You ok, Haru-chan?" Rina asked with concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine, Rina, Tamaki was just showing me a way to ignore the storms." Haruhi said, confused.

"What he did is also used in M&S things." Rose said, shivering in what appeared to be disgust. "Still have yet to get _him_ back for that."

"You sure you're ok, Haru-chan?" Rina asked again.

"I'm sure, though I'm now curious as to who 'he' is." Haruhi looked to Rose, an eyebrow raised.

"No one you have to worry about yet, He'll be around the Manor in a month or two, though." Rose said, waving the question away.

"Will this person be a threat to us?" Kyouya spoke, his glasses glinting in the light of the bedroom.

" **Saa na…."** The Tsukishiro twins replied before yawning.

The whole Host club noted that their teeth looked slightly sharper than usual. " **Wow... creepy..."**

The Tsukishiro Twins blinked, before tilting their heads to the left; they turned away and followed the scent of their stuff to the room right next door.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, good night." Rose said as she closed the door behind them, not waiting on a response.

,..,

Rose woke to someone shaking her shoulder, to whom she glared at. She heard a squeak of fear, and redoubled the glare.

"WAH! KOWAI!" Honey said as he ran behind Mori.

"Breakfast is ready." Mori said, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes coming in behind him now that it had been a moment.

"Coffee?" Rose asked. Though she didn't need it, she did drink it.

All she got in return was a grunt, which coaxed her more awake, along with the shaking of her shoulders.

"Alright, I'm up. Good luck waking Rina, that isn't going to be easy... Never mind, think she's up already." Rose sighed as a loud crash resounded through the manor followed by a pair of screams.

" **We're sorry!"** The sounds of the Hitachiin Twins running away came past the door.

Rose waved the two in her room off. "I need to dress, and you two are still here, so skedaddle."

The door closing sounded before she curled back up in bed. Rose passed back out, that is.

"Rose, there is a giant mug of coffee waiting for you, and Rina, but you need to get up now." Haruhi said, walking in with a lit candle.

Rose's head popped up, once she heard the door close. She peaked at Haruhi, to find her alone. " _Leave the candle, mortal, and get out._ "

Haruhi placed the candle on the bedside table, watching as it turned a magenta color before it started dancing. She got out of there quickly and closed the door behind her.

,..,

"Hello." Rose growled when she sat at the table, a mug being set in front of her.

"Heyo." Rina said, still groggy, before sending an annoyed look in the direction of the redheads.

"Morning Shi-chan, Tsuki-chan." Honey spoke cheerily, eating a large cake.

Kyouya nodded to the girls, not that awake himself.

"OH, MY DAUGHTERS ARE AWAKE~~!" Tamaki shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to hug the Tsukishiro Twins and Haruhi.

Rina hid behind Mori since she couldn't hide behind Rose or Haruhi, as they were moving to avoid Tamaki as well.

Rose shot Tamaki a glare as she moved. "Sit down silently, and eat quietly, and I might give you a hug later today."

Tamaki was in his seat, eating silently in the next second.

Mori moved aside, to let Rina go ahead of him.

Rina nodded sleepily before entering with Mori following her in.

Rose patted her sister's head when she had joined her. She took a drink only to find that her drink was orange juice instead of coffee. "Who switched my drink?"

The Hitachiin twins snickered at the dark look on Rose's face.

Honey and Mori backed up and away from her, as did Haruhi.

"Um… Is there any more coffee?" Rina mumbled, still clearly half asleep. "Um... actually I'd prefer tea, if it's not too much trouble, though."

A nameless maid set out a cup of black coffee in front of Rose, and waited for the specific tea that Rina wanted. "What kind of tea, miss?"

"Um…. Do you have any varieties of green or oolong tea?" Rina inquired.

Rose hummed as the coffee settled down in her stomach. She shivered, and a smile came across her lips. "Good coffee." Rose said, nodding in approval.

"Which one specifically, miss?" The maid asked in turn, a small smile on her face after Rose's comment.

"Um…. Do you have any that have jasmine in them?" Rina responded.

"We have a green tea that has jasmine and orange blossoms in it." The maid bowed slightly as Kyouya stood.

"Ok, I'll take a cup of that, then." Rina nodded.

"Right away, miss." The maid left, and let the group continue their breakfast.

Kyouya went to the table with all the food on it and got himself some food, before he moved himself to the other side of Rose.

The Hitachiin Twins moved to the other side of Rina, Kaoru right next to her.

Haruhi sat next to Hikaru, as Tamaki, Honey, and Mori sat on the other side of the table.

Rina scooched her chair farther away from him, partly because she still wasn't used to being around him and partly because she was still annoyed with him and his brother.

Tamaki pouted as he noticed that Rose and Kyouya were typing on their laptops, which they had pulled out of nowhere. "Tsukishiro-san, Mommy, why are you working?"

"I have much more in my background than you know, and Kyouya looks to be doing schoolwork. Shut up so that we don't have to listen to you whine!" Rose glared at Tamaki, making said boy flinch.

"You're coding something..." Kyouya stated, but it sounded more like a question than an actual statement.

Haruhi giggled. "So the cat's running?"

"Yea, it's running and it caught some fat mice." Rose smirked down at her. "Two of which sit here in this room."

Haruhi's eyes went wide. "Really!"

Rose just nodded.

Honey tilted his head. "Which two are mice? Who are mice?"

"Mice are in terms for me and Rina, customers. Fat Mice just means the customers can pay for the more expensive items in the company, or has a way to do so. As for the two in this room, it's just a general following the order of things."

"Tama-chan, and Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

Rose gave a small smiled. "Yes and no. It's the families."

" **We heard about that. The entire Ootori Group moved their files to a company called Calico Corporation. The same with Suoh Industries and Ouran."** The Hitachiin Twins said, shrugging their shoulders.

"Right, and by looks of my email, there'll be more moving over to the compa-" Rose started, before she stopped talking, and started typing quickly. Her eyes narrowed, and then a dark smirk crossed her face, before Kyouya's laptop popped and then started smoking. "Oh wow... Kyouya, didn't you know better than to try and get into a Black Murder level security?"

Kyouya's eyes looked over at Rose, who was looking at him in amusement. "I hope you'll be replacing my laptop."

"No. I won't be replacing it, because you were stupid enough to try and hack one of the servers that your family's information is on. Had you asked for permission, I would have been able to bypass, and given you a temporary pass into the exact server you needed." Rose shrugged at the gaping mouths around the table, except for Mori, Rina, and Haruhi. She watched as the maid set down the cup of tea right next to her sister.

"You mean that I just had to ask and you'd be able to give a pass for the server I needed?" Kyouya looked ready to kill.

" **It's our family's company that maintains the servers so we can allow or deny access to every server, but of course, there is a fee for that access."** The Tsukishiro twins smirked. " **Also, we won't just let anyone access to the servers we maintain since we aren't in the business of selling information, and most of our customers value their privacy."**

"So you'd only get into the Ootori's servers one at a time, no multi-window'd attempts." Rose said, "Do try and understand, we do value customers, and we do value contracts. If you do want access, you'll need written permission from the person who signed the contract with me, and video proof of him signing it. Then you'll need to wait 48 hours beyond that for verification, and the stuff that follows. Ah, sweet sweet red tape, how I love thee."

The whole table, other than the Tsukishiro Twins, facepalmed.

" **What? Our family is honorable, and we've caught the attention of some big-name people and companies, have we not?"** The Tsukishiro Twins shrugged.

"Like your families, we have a reputation to uphold, so you must follow the proper channels and procedures if you want to access our servers if you don't already hold a contract with us." Rina continued what Rose had been saying but in a more serious and polite manner.

Kyouya looked at the two girls in surprise.

Rose stood, closing her laptop after shutting it down. "Our ride is here, Rina. Haruhi, are you riding back with us, or them?"

"I'll ride with you, Rose. I do need some time to think about what's going on, and these guys can get loud." Haruhi stood up, waiting on Rina to finish her tea.

Rose stood as well, her eyes closed as she started running something over.

Rina placed the teacup back on its saucer and stood to join Rose and Haruhi.

"See you guys after break." Rose said, as she grabbed her bags from the maid who had served the drinks earlier. She watched as Rina and Haruhi grabbed their bags as well before leading them out to the beach, where a helicopter waited for them.

* * *

 **Cali: Here is the surprise *giggles***

* * *

,.., **Omake: Halloween!** ,..,

"WE SHALL CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN TODAY!" Tamaki declared, but as usual, no one was paying attention to him.

"Halloween? And why in the middle of summer?" Rose asked as she had heard his shout.

Rina stood behind her sister with confusion painted on her face.

"He does this all the time, so I'm used to it." Haruhi answered with an uncaring shrug.

"Tama-chan ran out of cosplay ideas, so he wanted to see if we had some, and we usually have plenty during Halloween." Honey looked up from his cake for a moment.

"Why not do nekos this time?" Rose asked, a smirk on her face. "The cost for this idea is to let us join in on it, and you can't use the idea until two weeks from now."

"Sis?" Rina asked wondering what Rose was scheming this time.

Rose just shot Rina a smirk, one that showed her devilish thoughts perfectly. "In fact... The place it can be hosted is in our place, and there will be a test of courage." Rose started, then another idea came to her mind. "Let's make it a masquerade too!"

"Are you talking about the Tsukishiro Complex in Kyoto, or here in Tokyo?" Kyouya asked.

" **That should be obvious, the one here in Tokyo."** The Tsukishiro twins giggled.

"I'll take care of everything!" Rose said, sprinting from the room, dragging Rina with her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OH lookie here we just skipped over some time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rose zipped out of her room, pulling her obi closed, her ears and tail already sticking out. "RINA! They're here! The Host Club is here!" She was dressed in a black and silver yukata with blue, silver, and white snowflakes on it and a black, gold, and red obi.

"Okay." Rina replied almost dismissively while fixing her hair. She was dressed in an amethyst yukata with a sakura design on it and a lilac and gold obi.

Rose slid on her silver mask carefully, and started for the door. When she opened it, the entire host club was dressed as nekos in modern day clothing, with masks matching their rose colors. "Wow, you guys look awesome! Now come inside and see what's been done to our ballroom for this event!" Rose led the group down the halls. Most of the side rooms had been blocked off other than certain rooms.

The entire group froze when they entered the ballroom, but then Rose continued. "Welcome to the Tsukishiro Ballroom!" The room was as big as the house itself, and had a glass dome for a roof. Patterns of the moon and stars were everywhere, but they glowed with an orange, purple, magenta, and dark red light. The glass dome was clear, but there were spiderwebs under it, looking like a large spider had nested there for a long time.

"This looks amazing, and so do you, Rose." Haruhi spoke up first, coming forward. She wore the same white tux that all the Host Club members were wearing with a plain red mask, a red rose tucked in her breast pocket. She had brown cat ears and a matching tail.

Tamaki finally got over his fear and chuckled. "When you said you'd take care of it, looks like you meant it." He wore a plain white mask over just his eyes, his white rose tucked in his breast pocket. His cat and tail were a slightly darker shade of blonde than that of Rina and Rose's.

Hikaru popped up beside Rose's left side with a smirk. "You're wearing a yukata that's been passed down, aren't you?" His left eye was covered with an orange mask, his orange rose tucked in his breast pocket.

Kaoru popped up on Rose's right side with an identical smirk. "It's cute, especially with the comb holding your hair back." His right eye was covered with a light blue mask, he had a rose that had been dyed to match his mask. He and his brother had matching red cat ears and tails for the cosplay.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses under his lavender mask. "It almost seems as if this room hasn't been used in centuries." His lavender rose was, like everyone else's, tucked in his breast pocket. He had a very dark grey pair of ears and tail to make him into his neko state.

Rose chuckled. "You're right, this whole house hasn't been used in centuries, but it's never fallen into a state of disrepair to the point to where rebuilding was necessary, just dust and spiders." Her eyes glimmered as her ears and tail flicked quickly.

Mori stepped forward after seeing Rose's ears flick in motion. His eyes were mostly covered by his dark blue mask, but his mouth was not, which had been set in a firm line. The eye that could be seen was narrowed in suspicion. He had black ears on his head accompanied by a black tail. He tucked his dark blue rose into his breast pocket after a moment.

Honey tackled Rose's leg, his pink mask covering his eyebrows and nose. "Ne, ne, Tsuki-chan, did your ears and tail move?"

"Of course not, Huni-kun." Rina appeared behind them, wearing a lilac mask.

"Actually, they did. I'm wearing a demo product that monitors brain waves associated with the frontal lobe." Rose moved her mask enough to show a small electrodes that went back into her hair.

' _Nice excuse, Sis, but we both know that's all that is.'_ Rina thought to her sister.

' _Let them fret over the details.'_ Rose thought back, the last three inches of her strictly silver tail moving in amusement. "Let's get the party started!" Rose opened the door, and most of the lights went out after the Hosts had moved to their spots on the stairs.

When the room was completely full with the girls, the lights went completely out, the Tsukishiro twins chuckling darkly. " **Welcome, sweet kits, to the Tsukishiro compound. I hope you enjoy your stay, and the entertainment that is provided tonight."**

"Welcome, lovely ladies. Tonight we are celebrating the proud and gentle Nekos." Tamaki said.

"As always, the Host Club is here for your entertainment, and tonight there will be a test of courage between the hosts. The winner will receive something from our gracious hosts." Kyouya started, a glimmer of challenge in his eyes.

" **Let the party begin!"** The lights flickered before turning on and revealing the ballroom to its truest potential, making many gasp at the beauty of the room.

,..,

The hosts went one by one, as was decided by a random lottery that was made at the beginning of the party. The order was as follows: Kyouya, Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru, Honey, Tamaki, and Hikaru.

Kyouya kept his cool as he faced the pair of twins in demonic forms, but when they started chasing, he noticed, as they got to a more well lit area, that they were still in their cosplay, but had changed their yukata for old ripped kimonos, as well as dirt and fake blood, before disappearing. What he thought that he had seen before must have been a trick of the light or a hallucination or something like that.

When it had become Tamaki's turn, he encountered an illusion of a pile of bodies of his friends, a ghostly figure atop of them. " _This is how your life will conclude. Be warned."_ Tamaki ran back to the ballroom screaming his head off. "My test was not right..."

Hikaru just walked right by as he was covered in a heap of dirt as someone jumped out at him. "Dirt? Really?" He looked down, but instead of dirt, it was fake blood. He just blinked before continuing on his way. Hikaru missed the fact that there was a large spider on his back now as well. When he had rejoined the group, the girls screamed, scaring him.

"Well done, all hosts, except for you, Tamaki... That was the fail of all fails." Rose laughed softly.

"C-congrats to the rest of the hosts though." Rina smiled.

"The true winner, however, is a tie between Kyouya and Haruhi." Rose waved a hand, and a servant appeared with two boxes; one box was amethyst purple with elegant silver swirls, another box was ruby red with elegant gold swirls.

The servant held out the boxes to the two hosts: the amethyst to Kyouya, and the ruby to Haruhi. In a velvet voice, the servant spoke, "Congratulations, Ootori-sama, Fujioka-sama."

Kyouya simple nodded, walking away with the box.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled slightly, bowing slightly back in turn.

" **Thank you all for coming, your rides await to take you home. We hope to see you again."** The Tsukishiro Twins bowed as the lights dimmed.

* * *

 **End A/N: We hope you enjoyed your Halloween special!**

 **Cali: I enjoyed writing this chapter, unfortunately this is the last pre-written chapter... We have to start writing more for this story.**

 **Esmi: We do hope you enjoyed the chapter and its omake ^^**

 **Cali: It's been fun you guys, and it might be awhile until we update this story**

 **Both: R &R and F&F ^^**


End file.
